


A Great Idea

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Ann has an idea to get some alone time with her boys. Thankfully, there's an empty theater...





	A Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So, you don't need to have played Persona Q2 to understand this, but it is set in that theater. That's all you need to know. I guess it can work as breaking into an abandoned theater, if you want. (That's why I also used the P5 fandom tag.)
> 
> Happy first of the month! That also means Happy Polyshipping Day! <3

Ann comes up to with the idea, much to Ryuji's delight and Akira's surprise. She drags them both into a vacant movie theater with a gleam of wicked intent in her eyes. Ryuji tends to be wary of her plans, but as she drags them to the seats in the back of the theater, he starts to cotton on to her intentions.

“Are we going to make out in the back of a dark movie theater?” he asks bluntly as he finds that a row of seats have their armrests raised.

“This is why you're not the brains of the operation,” Ann teases as pulls Akira back onto the seats.

Ryuji scowls. “Hey, neither are you, genius.”

“As the usual brains of the operation, I say this was a brilliant idea,” Akira adds as he pulls Ann into his lap. “Ryuji, just roll with it. I don't want anyone to come looking for us, so let's not spend our time arguing?”

That's all it takes to soften Ryuji's demeanor as he flops into the seat next to them. “You have a point,” he mutters as he reaches for Akira and pulls him into a kiss.

“Hey! I was here first, Ryuji!” Ann protests as she wriggles in Akira's lap.

Akira moans into Ryuji's mouth at the stimulation before breaking the kiss. “She's right, you know.”

“Finders keepers,” Ryuji says cheerfully before he pulls Ann into a kiss.

She makes a sound of surprise as she half topples into Ryuji's lap. “Oh, you ass,” she mutters against his lips, but Ann kisses him again, fiercer than the first.

Akira chuckles as he watches his boyfriend and girlfriend make out. “I don't know why neither of you likes watching. The view is great,” he comments.

Ann breaks the kiss to glare at Akira while Ryuji sags in the chair. “Man, you're so weird.”

“Maybe we should just give him what he wants, Ryuji,” Ann says with a grin. “New game, no touching Akira, just me.”

Ryuji's grin matches Ann's as Akira pouts. “Hey, I never said-”

“Too late,” Ann interrupts cheerfully as she fully seats herself in Ryuji's lap. “Enjoy the show, leader.”

“Yeah, we'll put on a good one,” Ryuji adds as he slides his hands up Ann's skirt to cup her ass. “Hey, Ann, you planned all this. Got a condom?”

Ann scoffs as she takes one out of her hoodie pocket. “Of course,” she replies as she shifts just enough in Ryuji's lap to start unbuckling his belt. 

Akira sinks down in his seat, and even though he's pretending to sulk, it's not working because he won't take his eyes off the other two. Ryuji grins as he moves one of his hands to the front of Ann's panties and slides his fingers to rub her slit. She moans as she manages to get Ryuji's pants unbuckled and unzipped.

“You know, it's not much of a show because it's really dark, right?” Akira points out, pretending he's not starting to rub himself through his pants.

“Mmm, that's too bad,” Ann says as she yanks at Ryuji's pants. “Lift your hips, dammit.”

Ryuji huffs, raising his hips and almost knocking Ann over. She glares at him, but he keeps a firm hold on her so she doesn't fall. It doesn't take long for Ann to pull down his boxers just far enough to free his cock and give it a just too hard squeeze.

“Oi, what was that for!?” Ryuji half-shouts as he winces.

“That was for almost bucking me into the next row,” Ann replies as she as strokes his cock in a vague sort of apology. “C'mon, fuck me already. I bet Akira's getting impatient too.”

“I am,” Akira agrees.

Ryuji rolls his eyes as he fumbles with the condom, pulling his hands off of Ann completely to open it. “Why can't you open this? You know I'm shit at opening these...” he complains.

Ann hums as she keeps stroking his cock, speeding up her languid pace every few strokes. “I'm busy,” she tells him flippantly.

“Guh,” Ryuji groans in reply as he finally opens the condom. “Goddammit, Ann, you roll it on if you're so busy down there!”

“Sure, why not,” she replies with a giggle.

Akira chuckles beside them. “Ann, you are being the literal definition of a cocktease.”

“Am I? I didn't think so,” Ann lies as she rolls the condom onto Ryuji's cock. “Hmm, I don't think I'm wet enough for this yet. Someone eat me out.”

Ryuji groans as he throws his head back against the wall behind him. “I'm not doing it,” he states firmly. “You'll try to climb on my shoulders, and we'll fall over.”

Ann pouts. “Oh, c'mon, you can totally eat me out that way,” she protests.

“Cannot,” Ryuji disagrees then looks at Akira pleadingly. “Save me, man.”

Akira taps his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, should I?”

“Bro, you know you want to eat her out. Don't deny yourself,” Ryuji says as he shifts Ann, so she's on her back in his lap with her legs spread towards Akira.

“Hey! Don't manhandle me!”

“You like it,” Ryuji replies as he flips her skirt. “Bet she's already wet thinking about your mouth, 'kira-kira.”

Akira smirks as he grabs her thighs. “Ann, you want my mouth?” he asks, leaning forward to breath against her panties.

She shudders, spreading her legs wider and over the theater chairs. “Go for it.”

With a wicked grin, Akira shifts Ann's panties to the side to press his mouth against her mound. He gives it a little kiss before using his fingers to spread her pussy lips open and swirling his tongue against her clit. It gets an immediate reaction, and Akira enjoys her surprised moan before Ryuji swallows it up with a kiss.

Akira works his tongue lower, sliding it into her pussy with practised ease. He fucks her with tongue slowly at first, teasing and tasting her as Ryuji keeps her mouth busy with his own. It doesn't take long to get her really wet, and Akira hardly wants to pull away. He can feel her about to orgasm under his ministrations, so Akira pulls away just before.

Ann groans unhappily, breaking her kiss with Ryuji. “You dick,” she growls.

“I thought you were going to ride Ryuji's dick, actually,” Akira says innocently, and she gives him a hard shove as he licks his lips obscenely.

“I'm going to ride it so hard,” Ann says as she pushes away from Akira and clambers back onto Ryuji's lap. “He really just stopped before I came, the ass.”

Ryuji tries to hide his amusement as she grabs his dick. “I promise I'll let you come,” he tells her as she lowers herself onto his dick. “Fuuuuck, Ann...”

Ann moans as she sinks down, taking him in until he's fully seated inside her. “Mmm, I'm not doing all the work,” she tells him as she starts to roll her hips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji replies as he bucks his hips up, and they start to build a rhythm. 

Akira watches them as he pulls himself out of his pants, stroking himself in earnest and time with their thrusts. Ann grabs onto Ryuji's shoulders as his hands fall to her hips to keep in time with each other. Ryuji curses under his breath as Ann moans his name, clenching tightly around him.

It doesn't take long for them to come. Ann had already been on edge before, and Ryuji's been hard since Ann dragged them to the back of the movie theater. She comes first, resting her forehead against Ryuji's shoulder as he continues to fuck into her. It doesn't take long for him to follow, squeezing her hips as he comes.

They pant, slumped against each other. “Mmm, not bad,” she compliments Ryuji who snorts into her hair. “Hey, I meant that.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mutters as he looks over to Akira. “Looks like someone hasn't come yet.”

Ann groans. “I'm dead. You suck him off, Ryuji.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes as Akira chuckles. “Yeah, suck me off, Ryuji,” Akira agrees, spreading his thighs suggestively.

“You're both making this sound like a chore,” Ryuji points out as Ann rolls off of him onto a chair on the other side of him.

“We know it's your favorite, don't bitch,” Ann tells him as she sprawls across some chairs.

Ryuji ties off the condom, suppressing the urge to throw it at Ann, and he pulls up his pants before dropping to his knees in front of Akira. “I like it better when we have more room,” he points out.

Akira shrugs. “You'll manage,” he teases before Ryuji ducks his head down and takes Akira's cock into his mouth. “Ahh, fuck...”

“Mmm, we should have a contest to see which of you is better at oral,” Ann muses as Ryuji bobs his head, taking more of Akira's length with each movement.

Making a noise of agreement, Akira throws his head back as Ryuji works him faster. He tries not to buck into Ryuji's mouth, but before he can by accident, Ryuji's arm rests against his hips, pinning him down. Akira bites his lip, trying not to come, but Ryuji speeds up instead.

It doesn't take long for him to come, moaning Ryuji's name. Ryuji doesn't choke, but when he pulls back, there is a bit of come dripping from his lips. When he moves to wipe it off, Akira leans down to kiss him clean instead.

Ryuji pulls away, scrunching up his nose. “Man, I can never understand why you want to kiss me when I've got your jizz in my mouth.”

Akira shrugs. “I don't mind, and I like kissing you,” he explains easily as he leans back in the theater chair. “This was a great idea.”

“ _My_ great idea,” Ann chimes in as the boys get themselves straightened up.

“Yeah, your great idea,” Ryuji agrees as he stands up and stretches. “That was a shit idea for my knee, though.”

Akira stands, grinning. “I can carry you back to the lobby.”

“Oh, hell no!” Ryuji exclaims, but it's too late; Akira has already picked him up in a bridal carry. “Goddammit, man!”

Akira tries to leave the theater with Ryuji squirming in his arms, and Ann laughs as she follows behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Persona side tumblr](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/).


End file.
